


Of Course

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: Sheith-tober 2019 Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Word Prompts, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, SHEITH - Freeform, Soulmates, sheith-tober, sheithtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Keith and Shiro spend the night in the woods.





	Of Course

The rainy day had given way to a clear and cool evening. It had been too late to start a fire but they’d managed to get the tent up and the campsite mostly established before the last of the daylight faded.

Keith pulls up the hood of his sweatshirt and lays back on the ground with his head on Shiro’s outstretched right arm. Shiro playfully swats at his face and Keith laughs then bites at his fingers. Shiro laughs and lets his hand be caught. Keith kisses each of his fingertips then scoots to comfortably rest his and Shiro’s intertwined hands at his chest. He shivers and moments later feels Shiro’s arm warming around him. 

Shiro sighs, a long and contented sound. They stare up at the night sky and listen to the crickets chirping from the darkness.

_ Star light, star bright _

_ First star I see tonight _

_ Wish I may, wish I might _

_ Have the wish I wish tonight _

He hasn’t thought of that little poem since he was very young and his father would take him outside, under the stars, and tell him stories about his mother. He’d stare up into space and wonder where she was and what she was doing and tell his father he was going to go and fight with her when he was bigger.

Shiro chuckles.

“What?” Keith asks.

“I kind of miss it,” he replies.

Keith feels his heart clench a little. He misses it too but he’s also happy now, here on Earth with Shiro.

“We could go back,” he says. “Not as soldiers but as aide workers.”

Shiro is quiet for a moment.

“With the Blade? I thought they only took Galra members?”

“And their families,” Keith replies.

He feels Shiro shift and sits up to look down at him. Shiro stares at him, the light of the moon makes the blush on his already pale skin stand out, makes his white hair shine silver. He narrows his eyes at Keith and a smile starts to curl the edge of his mouth as Keith continues.

“I didn’t get a ring. I wasn’t sure you’d want one or. . .” He takes a deep breath and sighs. Shiro grins up and him and waits. “Marry me?”

Keith can feel the color rising in his own face but he doesn’t feel worried about how Shiro will reply. He’s never doubted Shiro’s love for him or his love for Shiro. It’s silly and a little cliched, but they are soulmates. Brought together to be together and even if Shiro were to turn down his proposal, Keith would still love him and spend the rest of his life with him, be it on Earth or floating in the vastness of space. Keith doesn’t care. He will make a life with Shiro anywhere, with or without a marriage certificate or ring or any other legally binding agreement.

"Of course,” Shiro replies. He sits up and hugs Keith then lowers them back to their original position stretched out under the bowl of stars. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you, too,” Keith replies. 

They are quiet for a moment then Shiro says. 

“I do want rings.” He chuckles. “And a party.”

Keith sighs.

“Did you really think you were going to propose to me and not give me a wedding?” Shiro replies.

Keith sighs again then chuckles.

“I’m not getting dressed up.”

"No?” Shiro kisses his cheek. “What about getting dressed down?” He kisses Keith’s mouth and adds. “All the way down.” He slides his hand up under Keith’s clothes and Keith shivers.

“It’s too cold out here for that,” Keith says. He gets up and leads Shiro to the tent where they waste no time stripping down and warming up.

Keith falls asleep with the feel of Shiro curled around his body, warm and naked under their shared sleeping bag. 

He wakes when he feels Shiro stir next to him.

“Go back to sleep,” Shiro whispers to him and kisses his cheek. 

When he wakes again, morning is just dawning. He slips his clothes on and crawls out of the tent where he’s greeted by the scent of Shiro cooking. He hands him a cup of coffee and Keith sits and sips. He watches Shiro for a moment then closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of the sunshine warming the morning chill from his face.

Shiro gives him a peck on the lips and he opens his eyes and sees his smile.

“Good morning,” Shiro says to him.

“Yeah,” Keith sighs. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: rainy day, starlight, space, hoodie/hooded sweatshirt, camping, soulmate, blush, ring, sunshine
> 
> I despise the word "hoodie" so it technically does not appear in this ficlet. Just having to type that word twice made me shudder. 
> 
> ("ring" just might show up in another, far less g-rated, ficlet, we'll see)


End file.
